


All That Glitters Is Not Gold

by Potkanka



Series: Tombvember 2020 [29]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: A shimmer in another room catches Lara's attention.
Series: Tombvember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	All That Glitters Is Not Gold

Lara was squinting through the crevice in the wall, trying to tell what it was that shimmered among the rocks and debris in the adjacent room. She was fairly sure she didn’t have to go there, the correct way forward was clearly marked by seamlessly working deadly traps, some a little rusty, but clean of blood and skeletal remains. This temple had laid untouched for centuries. Exploring it had been an absolute pleasure, a treasure trove of old pottery, brittle scrolls and vibrant wall paintings.

She could afford to make a detour, there was no need to rush for the artefact that was, hopefully, waiting for her at the heart of the temple. At least _so far_ she had no need to hurry – she had noticed no sign of any rival adventurers in the beautifully preserved ancient structure.

But she had already made several detours and as fun as it had been, the longer she stayed the more she felt like something could happen. A rival, a flood – not impossible near the river, with rain not letting up for several days – a suddenly awakened immortal guardian… there was a long list of possible disasters – some more enjoyable than others – to befall her on an adventure.

She knew the way forward. Maybe she could go find what she had come for and then return back… no, temples had the habit of collapsing once the most precious object in them was removed. If Lara wanted to find out what the shiny thing was, she had to do it now.

Would she?

Lara glanced to the right, towards a corridor so clearly hiding swinging blades in those thin dark lines on the ceiling. She could go forward…

Then she glanced back at the crevice, focused on the glint among the greys and browns…

Oh, of course she would check it out.

She couldn’t just leave now that something caught her interest. It shouldn’t be a long detour anyway. It was just the next room, she _only_ needed to find the short way in…

Almost an hour later, with new scrapes and a thin sheen of sweat covering her, Lara dropped through the ceiling into the desired room.

This temple was a veritable labyrinth! While the way forward was clear and littered with traps, the builders must have decided to protect the rest of the rooms by simply confusing any intruder. 

It had still been fun. But Lara could admit that she wouldn’t welcome more such long detours while she was here. It was enough that she would have to go all the way back to return on the right track.

But now that she was here… she could finally discover what it had been that lead her all the way to its resting place.

She walked towards the few fallen rocks, stepped around them, crouched in front of the glittering object,  the shimmer as if floating through the air like a melody, she reached for it, took the strangely familiar shape in her hand and moved it closer to her eyes to see-

-an Uzi clip. 

Lara blinked.

That… that didn’t really make sense, now did it? Uzi clips? Here?  She had searched a good part of the temple, both while coming through the main route and just now by finding her way here and an Uzi clip…

Meant there must have been Uzis lying around somewhere! 

She didn’t carry them after all, and she couldn’t just find ammo for weapons she didn’t have, unless it was yet waiting for her. But wasn’t she close to her goal? Why would she need more weapons? There was surely a strong enemy waiting ahead. Or the artefact would not be where she expected it and she would need to travel to more locations, encountering more enemies that required more ammo to kill… 

Occupied by these thoughts, Lara started making her way back to the main route. What she had just found wasn’t priceless on its own, but the information it offered was invaluable.

**Author's Note:**

> When you know the rules of the game - literally :D
> 
> Also yes, that was the Secret chime (:


End file.
